


Le Smut

by askboxangel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboxangel/pseuds/askboxangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants to try something a little different. Includes a lot of teasing and top!Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigMammaLlama5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/gifts).



> A/N: Hello everyone! So it’s been a hot minute since I’ve posted any writing. I’ve hit a bit of a block. Anyway, I agreed to write some smut for Grace (bigmammallama5 on Tumblr) of some top!Laura. Credit for the title goes to Maryne (toodrunktofindaurl on Tumblr). Huge thanks to Allie (atwells-cheekbones on Tumblr) for helping me get through this one and making me feel like my writing isn’t absolute shit. I love you guys. <3
> 
> This is basically dirty, raunchy, teasing, drawn-the-fuck-out smutty smut porn smut. I worked super hard on it for a couple days until I absolutely couldn’t stand the sight of it so I’d appreciate any feedback you guys would like to give me. Hell, leave it in the tags! I read those too! Let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine. And as always, enjoy!

“Carmilla?”

“Yes, cupcake?”

“I… I want to try something.”

“Laura, I already told you that you’re not allowed to try my special ‘soymilk.’”

“Not that,” Laura replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust, snuggling closer to Carmilla’s side. “I mean like… In the bedroom.”

Carmilla raised a brow and leaned back to look at her girlfriend, her eyes sparkling with mirth. A groan escaped Laura’s mouth as she hid her face in Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Oh?”

“… Well. Maybe. I don’t know.”

Carmilla chuckled and flipped their position, pinning Laura to the bed. Licking her lips, she let her eyes wander down Laura’s form beneath her.

Laura’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Carmilla’s lips dragging slowly up her neck, her fingertips finding the hem of her tank-top.

“C-Carmilla…”

“Saying my name already? Isn’t it a bit early for that?”

Laura started to roll her eyes, stopping short when Carmilla’s lips found that spot just under her ear that made her…

“Carm. Stop.”

Immediately Carmilla’s hands stilled on the girl’s sides.

“What’s wrong, Laura? Did I do something? Did I—“

“Carmilla, I’m fine. You’re just… Like _really_ distracting.”

Carmilla smirked and pecked Laura’s lips lovingly.

“So what were you looking to try?” she grinned, running a fingertip gently down Laura’s arm.

A shiver ran down Laura’s spine.

“I...,” she started and closed her eyes, shaking her head, blushing furiously.

“C’mon, cupcake. It’s just me.”

“Exactly. It’s _you._ Carmilla Karnstein sex goddess extraordinaire.”

A perfectly sculpted brow arched at that. Laura covered her face and groaned.

“… Sex goddess, huh?”

“Stop it.”

“I never knew you had such a high opinion of my… talents.”

“Stop.”

Carmilla chuckled and tugged gently at Laura’s arms, trying to get the girl to uncover her face.

“Laura,” she mumbled, tugging more insistently. “Come on.”

“No.”

Carmilla frowned.

“…Please?”

“Begging already, Karnstein? Isn’t it a bit early for that?” Laura mocked, moving her fingers to peek at her girlfriend.

Carmilla shook her head, smiling.

“Stop stalling. What did you want to try?”

“Patience is a virtue, Carmilla.”

“Have I ever struck you as virtuous?”

“Well. No,” Laura admitted, finally relenting in letting her hands slide off of her face.

“Exactly. Patience and virtue are not exactly in high stock for me.”

“… Then you’re going to learn _all_ about patience tonight,” Laura replied, biting her lower lip, her cheeks still brightly flushed.

“Oh?”

Laura nodded, leaning toward her girlfriend, pressing gently on her shoulders, urging her to lay back.

Carmilla complied, a bit surprised at her girlfriend.

“Put your hands above your head and hold onto the headboard.”

_Oh really?_

Carmilla stared back at her, her mouth falling open a bit.

“Really, cupcake?”

“… Just please do it before I lose my nerve.”

Carmilla took her time, running her hands slowly up her body, biting her lip. She arched her back, making a show of wrapping her fingers around the edge of the headboard.

“Happy?”

Laura groaned and sat back on her heels, rubbing her forehead.

“If you’re going to keep making this difficult, we can just stop now.”

“Laura—“

“I don’t want to have to fight you every step of the way.”

“Laura I—“

“I just really don’t understand why you’d agree to—“

“LAURA.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to make this uncomfortable for you. I just wanted to see if I could push your buttons a little.”

“A little?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Why are we arguing while I’m holding onto the headboard, spread out on my bed for you?”

Laura sighed.

“Because you were being stubborn.”

“I’m always stubborn. This should come as no surprise.”

“I wasn’t surprised,” Laura grumbled. “Just maybe a little irritated.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Let’s just do this.”

Carmilla sat up, letting go of the headboard to wrap her arms around Laura, pulling her in for a slow kiss.

“I’m sorry, Laura.”

“If you don’t want to do this then we really don’t have to.”

“Laura, I want to. I’m just…”

“What?”

Carmilla mumbled something and turned her gaze to the wall.

“Carmilla, I can’t understand you when you mumble.”

“I’m nervous, alright?”

Laura’s jaw dropped.

“The Carmilla Karnstein, Silas U’s resident badass vampire… Is nervous?”

 “Can we maybe stop making fun of me? Please?”

Laura reached out and tilted Carmilla’s face toward her own, kissing her lips sweetly.

“I’m sorry. I’m just… Surprised.”

“Why? I’m not allowed to have feelings?” Carmilla asked, sticking her tongue out cheekily at Laura.

“No. That isn’t what I meant and you know it. I just mean… You always seem so effortlessly confident. I’m a little jealous, to be honest.”

Carmilla shrugged.

“So we gonna do this or what?”

“Wow. You really know how to talk to a lady, huh?”

A devilish smirk spread over Carmilla’s lips as she leaned in to capture Laura’s lips for a slow kiss. Laura whimpered in response, shivering at the touch of Carmilla’s tongue. She pressed her hands to Carmilla’s shoulders, pushing her back, effectively breaking their kiss.

“Now that isn’t fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war, cupcake. In this case, the former.”

“Funny that everyone thinks I’m the gross romantic one.”

“Three hundred years of chivalry can have a lasting effect.”

“Gross.”

“Just kiss me, Laura,” Carmilla breathed, pulling her girlfriend on top of her.  Laura happily complied, sucking the vampire’s lower lip between her teeth, nipping it softly, soothing it with the tip of her tongue.

Laura couldn’t help but grin as she grabbed Carmilla’s hands from her sides and pulled them higher and higher, settling them again on the headboard.

“You let go, I stop.”

Carmilla was panting softly, hear hair splayed out over the pillow, her kiss-swollen lips parted. Her eyes were dark, almost black as they raked over Laura’s form, her knuckles white as she gripped the headboard.

“Do you understand, Carmilla?”

The vampire nodded in response, fighting the urge to smirk as she rocked her hips against Laura’s.

The shorter girl hissed in response, raking her nails harshly down Carmilla’s stomach.

“I can see you won’t make this easy. Am I going to have to tie you down?”

Carmilla’s eyes widened.

Of course, they both knew that Carmilla could easily break any bonds Laura decided to put on her, but the idea that Laura would actually tie her down… Well.

Let’s just say one of her favorite pairs of black, lace panties was now thoroughly ruined.

Laura raised a brow and grinned as she leaned down, brushing her lips over Carmilla’s before she dragged her teeth down the girl’s neck, biting and sucking marks into the pale skin.

_Fuck me._

Fingers gripped the headboard tighter, fingertips starting to dig in and leave marks on the wood.

Laura could feel her pulse race at the sounds pouring from her girlfriend’s lips. At a particularly rough bite, Laura thought Carmilla had broken the headboard with her bare hands.

“L-Laura… You’re killing me.”

“I’m only just getting started,” Laura purred, dragging her tongue over Carmilla’s collarbone.

Laura’s lips moved with an agonizingly slow precision, carefully mapping out every inch of Carmilla’s skin. She knew exactly where to bite, suck, and tongue to elicit a whimper, a groan, or a raspy plea.

Carmilla was writhing against the sheets, her thighs sliding together as she squirmed.

God, how was this even possible? Laura was reducing her quickly to a mess of begging and pleading for her touch. She was _aching_ for Laura in the most carnal, intimate ways.

“Arch your back,” Laura breathed, lips brushing Carmilla’s chest as her hand slipped beneath her to unhook her bra, peeling it from her skin to toss it to the floor.

Laura’s mouth hovered over her breasts, thumbs rubbing slow circles against her hips.

Hot breaths fanned over Carmilla’s chest. She arched higher, trying desperately to feel Laura’s mouth on her again.

Laura brushed her lips against the top of Carmilla’s breast, her hand sliding up to tease the underside of the other.

Carmilla whimpered, her eyes shut tightly, her brow furrowed. This girl was going to be the death of her. The beautiful, sensual, sexy as hell death of her.

Laura sat up, letting her nails scrape her skin gently as she admired her work.

Red and purple marks were starting to rise under Carmilla’s skin, trailing from her neck down to her chest. Sweat left her hair clinging to the sides of her neck and forehead. The girl was panting harshly, her teeth gritted. Her hands trembled against the headboard, her fingers almost splintering the wood in their grip.

“Laura, please.”

“Please what?”

“Just… Do something.”

Laura couldn’t help but smirk in response, letting her fingertips draw feather-light patterns over Carmilla’s exposed skin.

“Do what, exactly?”

“Touch me. Or something. Please.”

“I am touching you, Carm.”

A groan ripped from Carmilla’s lips as she squirmed beneath her girlfriend, the muscles in her arms jumping and twitching.

Laura continued to drag her fingertips over the girl’s skin, grinning as the girl hissed when her nails dug in and raked down her abs.

“I need—“

“What do you need, Carmilla?”

“Your… Your mouth.”

“And where exactly would you like it?” Laura asked, leaning down to place her lips on Carmilla’s side. “Here?”

Carmilla whimpered in response, fighting desperately against the urge to let go of the headboard and just direct Laura _exactly_ where she needed her.

“Or… Here?” Laura asked, dragging her lips up higher, raking her teeth against the underside of Carmilla’s breast.

Carmilla’s chest rose and fell rapidly, her eyes screwed tightly shut.

“How about,” Laura breathed, mouth hovering over Carmilla’s breast, her lips just barely brushing her skin as she spoke. “Here?”

Laura latched her lips to Carmilla’s nipple, sucking gently, swirling her tongue around it.

Arching her back, Carmilla whimpered, her hand slipping off the headboard to grab Laura’s hair, pulling her closer.

Immediately Laura detached her mouth, blowing cool air on Carmilla’s wet skin.

Carmilla’s eyes snapped open and her hand shot back to the headboard.

“Laura, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

“I _guess_ I can let it slide. But just once. I’m feeling… Generous.”

Carmilla gulped and nodded, drawing every bit of focus she had left to keep her hands above her head.

Laura leaned back, pulling her shirt over her head, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor. She stood up, shedding the rest of her clothing before straddling Carmilla’s stomach. A shudder ran through Laura’s body as she ground her hips down.

“God, Laura….”

Laura’s lips brushed Carmilla’s ear as she spoke.

“Feel that, Carm?”

Carmilla nodded, whimpering softly, her eyes rolling back as they slipped shut.

Teeth nipped her ear, lips once again finding the side of her neck, hips rocking against her abs.

Laura shifted back, dragging her finger over Carmilla’s, now _very_ wet, stomach tracing her finger over the vampire’s lips.

Carmilla took the digit greedily in her mouth, eager to taste Laura on her lips, swirling her tongue over Laura’s fingertip.

Their lips crashed together, Laura eagerly sucking Carmilla’s lip into her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself on her girlfriend’s lips.

Breaking their kiss, Laura dragged her lips and tongue down Carmilla’s body at a maddeningly slow pace, settling her body between her legs.

Their eyes met and Laura felt herself throb at the need reflected in Carmilla’s nearly black eyes. Laura’s fingertips teased beneath the edge of Carmilla’s black panties. She debated snapping the side of them and just tearing them off but opted for hooking her fingers in the sides, pulling them down her legs, throwing them carelessly behind her. Strong fingers wrapped around Carmilla’s ankle, lifting it to Laura’s lips. She sucked and nipped her way up the girl’s leg, pausing at the inside of her knee, laving her tongue over the sensitive patch of skin.

Carmilla’s nails dug into the headboard, her head tipped back, her hips canting toward Laura, desperate for some kind of friction, some kind of relief. This was the sweetest form of torture she knew to exist. Feeling Laura _everywhere_ except for where her body urgently needed her.

Deep, purple marks colored Carmilla’s thighs as Laura leaned up to lick the remnants of her wetness off of her girlfriend’s stomach.

“Laura, please. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Please what, Carmilla?” Laura asked as innocently as she could, pressing sweet kisses over Carmilla’s prominent hip-bones.

“Goddammit, Laura. You _know_ what.”

“I may,” Laura conceded, sucking Carmilla’s skin gently, tongue tracing teasing circles over every tantalizing inch of her hips. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to clarify for me.”

Carmilla growled.

“Laura, if you don’t fuck me soon, I swear to every god that anyone has ever believed in that—Oh _fuck._ ”

Laura dipped her tongue lower, collecting as much of Carmilla’s wetness as she could on her tongue before placing a slow, languid kiss to her clit.

Back arching almost all the way off the bed, Carmilla bit back a fucking _scream_ at the feeling of Laura’s tongue _finally_ where she needed it.

Laura slid her hands under her girlfriend’s thighs, moving up to grip and knead her ass as she licked and sucked every bit of Carmilla her tongue could reach.

Whimpers and moans spilled from Carmilla’s lips and her eyes fluttered shut. Her body shuddered at the incredible pleasure that flooded through her.

_God how did Laura get so good at that?_

Carmilla felt Laura grin against her, her tongue pushing inside of her.

“L-Laura I need— _fuck.”_

“What do you need, Carmilla?” Laura husked, her thumb rubbing slow circles on the girl’s clit as she rested her chin against her thigh.

“God, Laura I’m going to break this headboard if I can’t touch you,” she panted.

“Then touch me.”

Carmilla’s fingers flew to Laura’s hair, pulling her up for a desperate kiss, her tongue plunging between the girl’s lips.

Moaning at the reaction she was pulling from her girlfriend, Laura slid two fingers down to Carmilla’s entrance, dipping in just to the first knuckle before pulling out to wetly circle her clit. She continued to repeat the action, dipping just enough to drive her girlfriend crazy before circling back up to her clit.

Carmilla whimpered, digging her teeth into Laura’s lip, sucking it harshly.

Hands wandered down Laura’s body, one settling on her ass, the other gripping her forearm.

They locked eyes as Carmilla pulled Laura’s hand closer, pushing the other girl’s fingers into herself.

Laura bit her lip and groaned, feeling Carmilla tighten around her fingers.

Using her other hand, Laura pinned Carmilla’s hand to the mattress as she slid her fingers in and out of her, keeping the pace excruciatingly slow.

A strangled gasp escaped Carmilla’s lips as she rocked her hips against Laura’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

Laura moved her mouth to Carmilla’s neck as she thrust her fingers into her girlfriend, curling her fingertips.

Laura rocked her hips with her hand, pushing harder into her girlfriend, her thumb pressing against her clit with every rock of her hips.

Carmilla bit the back of her hand to muffle the moans every push of Laura’s hips dragged from her lips.

Laura loved seeing her girlfriend like this: her head thrown back as she writhed beneath her, whimpering and groaning with every slip of Laura’s fingers. She loved feeling her tighten and twitch around her fingers as she slid in and out of her. She loved the strangled gasps and moans that left her girlfriend’s lips when she curled her fingers just right.

The muscles in Carmilla’s thighs twitched and she tightened rhythmically around Laura’s fingers.

“Laura, I’m—“

“Come for me, Carm.”

“Fuck. _Laura—“_

Laura grinned against the girl’s neck, kissing up to her ear.

Carmilla felt white-hot pleasure rush through her as she peaked, Laura’s teeth sinking into the base of her neck, sending her tumbling over the edge. Her whole body shuddered as she came, her fingers tightening on Laura’s hand, their eyes locking briefly before Carmilla’s fluttered shut, her brow creasing.

Laura didn’t slow her fingers. She sped them up, pushing roughly into Carmilla, curling hard.

“Again,” she gritted out, sucking Carmilla’s earlobe.

Carmilla whimpered, her hips twitching as she thrashed helplessly beneath Laura.

“Laura I _can’t_ —“

“You will.”

Twisting her fingers Laura pushed harder into Carmilla, curling her fingers hard, her thumb sliding easily over her clit, rubbing in quick circles.

Carmilla gasped, her back arching.

Laura pressed her lips to Carmilla’s muffling a scream as the girl came undone around her fingers.

Laura slowed her pace, easing her girlfriend down from her climax.

She slid her fingers out of Carmilla, kissing her cheek as she whimpered at the loss. Wet fingertips slipped over Carmilla’s lips as Laura slowly coated her mouth in her own wetness, leaning down to lick it off, sucking her lips sensually.

“God, you’re hot,” Carmilla groaned.

Laura blushed, pecking Carmilla’s lips.

“I love you, Laura.”

“I love you too, Carm.”

Laura squeezed her thighs together, leaning in to kiss Carmilla.

Carmilla hummed happily, pulling Laura tightly against her body.

“Laura,” Carmilla mumbled, moaning as Laura sucked lightly on her tongue.

“Yes?”

“As much as I’m loving kissing you, I _need_ to taste you.”

Laura’s breath caught in her throat and she nodded. As much as she tried to ignore the throbbing between her thighs, it was getting to be unbearable after seeing and feeling Carmilla come apart for her, moaning her name…

Carmilla wrapped an arm around Laura, flipping her onto her back, pinning her to the mattress with her hips.

She slid down her body, kissing, licking and marking her. She smirked against the top of Laura’s breast as she sucked a deep, purple mark into her skin.

“Carmilla, please don’t tease me. I don’t think I can handle it right now.”

Carmilla grinned, sliding her fingers down to drag through Laura’s wetness.

 _Holy fuck._  
“God, Laura, you’re _soaked.”_

Laura nodded, biting her lip, her cheeks flushing.

Her eyes slipped shut and she gasped. Carmilla flicked her clit, sliding a finger into her, curling it before pulling out, sucking her fingers clean, moaning at the taste.

“I love the way you taste, Laura,” Carmilla husked, leaning down to nip the girl’s hip.

“Oh fu-- Carmilla,” Laura groaned, rocking her hips toward Carmilla’s mouth.

Carmilla swirled her tongue over Laura’s clit, sliding two fingers back into her, curling them slowly.

Sweat gathered at Laura’s brow and her fingernails raked deep red lines over Carmilla’s back and shoulders.

Carmilla hooked an arm under Laura’s thigh, holding it tight as she looked up at her girlfriend, keeping her lips firmly wrapped around her clit.

Laura’s eyes fluttered open and her gaze locked with Carmilla’s.

Carmilla dragged her tongue languidly over Laura, putting on a show as she smirked against her.

Laura’s chest was flushed, her breath coming in gasps, her nails digging angry red marks into Carmilla’s shoulders and the back of her neck.

Carmilla hissed in response, grazing her teeth over Laura’s clit, her fingers twisting and pumping into her.

Vibrations shot up Laura’s body as she felt Carmilla moaning against her, her fingers curling just right—

“Fuck. Carm I’m—“

Laura’s back arched hard off the bed, one hand fisting in Carmilla’s hair as her hips twitched and she tumbled over the edge, whimpering helplessly.

A slick tongue gently cleaned Laura up, relishing in every jump of her hips.

“Carm, enough. You’re going to kill me.”

Kissing her way up Laura’s body, Carmilla stopped to admire the marks she left scattered over Laura’s smooth skin.

“You’re gonna need a scarf tomorrow, cupcake,” Carmilla grinned, curling into Laura’s side, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

“I don’t even think a scarf will hide all the marks I left on you.”

“I don’t mind. Reminds everyone to keep their hands off.”

Laura laughed, pulling Carmilla up for a quick kiss.

“So, how was that? Fulfill all your fantasies about topping me?”

Laura snorted.

“Maybe not all of them. But I think we both _thoroughly_ enjoyed it.”

Carmilla couldn’t help but nod in response, giggling as she pressed kisses to Laura’s shoulder.

“I love you, Laura.”

“And I love you, Carmilla.”

“… Next time you should tie me up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I think I’ll break the headboard if I have to hold it again.”

They both sat up a little, laughing at the marred headboard, full of claw marks and dents from Carmilla’s superhuman grip.

“Perry is gonna kill us.”

“I’ll just get a new one. Maybe a metal one. With bars,” Carmilla suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

Laura barked out a laugh.

“Getting ideas, Karnstein?”

“You know, us philosophy majors; always coming up with the important questions.”

“Such as?”

“How loud can I make you scream if I handcuff you to the headboard and—“

Laura rolled her eyes and silenced Carmilla with a kiss.

“Enough. Your tiny human needs to sleep. You wore me out.”

“Fine. But we’re _definitely_ revisiting this topic.”

“Fine by me,” Laura mumbled, sliding her fingers through Carmilla’s hair. “Carm?”

“Yes, Laura?”

“Hold me?”

“Of course.”

 


End file.
